A Hero's Hero
by RedHal
Summary: A response to a challenge.  Walker publically arrests Danny Phantom, but Jack Fenton makes an appearance.  Is he there to hurt or help?  And does Jack know more than he seems to?


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING concerning Danny Phantom except a few minor characters in some of my other stories which aren't mentioned here.

The Challenge: Walker publicially arrests Danny during class/at home/in some public place

Walker: Here are the rules punks. He can be exposed but he doesn't have to be.

If it's a public place or at home: Jack MUST be the one who rescues him.

_**A Hero's Hero**_

It was a quiet day in Amity Park and Danny Phantom was enjoying every minute of what was appearing to be a day off.

It was Summer vacation so there was no school, his professional ghost hunting mother was doing a college tour with his older sister Jazz. His professional ghost hunting father couldn't hit the broadside of a barn. All the usual ghosts were in the Fenton Thermos and Vlad was away on business. The only thing that could make the PERFECT day better was if Tucker and Sam were there.

Tucker Foley was at a Techno-Geek convention and Sam had been dragged by her parents on a Hawaiian cruise.

Suddenly, a plasma blast hit him causing him to cry out a bit and crash into a tree.

"What the heck?" Danny asked looking around and then groaned. "Walker"

Sure enough, the white ghost warden appeared looking like he was going to get his way or else.

"Danny Phantom. You are under arrest for possession of real world contraband in the Ghost Zone, organizing a prison break-out, and for harboring a fugitive"

Danny shot his own plasma blast at the ghost, but Walker's goons grabbed him and held his hands behind his back

"Resisting arrest. That's also against the rules."

"What about possessing an authority figure and framing an innocent boy?" Danny asked unaware of the crowd they were drawing "Because if THAT'S against the rules, you've broken that yourself."

"Innocent?" Walker questioned.

"Yes. As I told you before, I was REMOVING the contraband." Danny argued

"Possession is possession" Walker said

Suddenly, a plasma beam knocked his hat off

"Who DARES shoot at the Ghost Zone's warden?" Walker demanded

The sea of people parted to reveal Jack Fenton with an ecto-bazooka

"You can't arrest that ghost boy" Jack told Walker

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Walker questioned

"Jack Fenton. Ghost Hunter." Jack said. "Do you have a warrant to arrest Phantom?"

"A warrant? I don't need a warrant."

"Maybe not in the ghost zone, but in our world you do. And with Phantom half-human, he doesn't abide by your rules"

It was hard to tell who was more confused: Walker, the townspeople, or Danny.

"Release the ghost boy" Jack said pointing the ecto-bazooka at Walker

"And if I refuse?" Walker questioned powering up his own attack

Something in Danny snapped knowing that Jack was probably not going to fire while he was in ghostly-custody. So, Danny used his ice powers to freeze the guards that had him captive and he did some martial arts on them to get them away from him.

"DANNY! MOVE!" Jack cried out

Danny recognized the tone and did EXACTLY as he was told. As Walker was blasted and Danny captured the guards in the Thermos. Danny then turned to his father confused as he was having pretty good aim.

Jack was usually at his best work whenever protecting someone he cared about. But Phantom was low on that list despite Danny FENTON being up at the top three. Not to mention that tone his father had when he yelled was usually reserved for Danny Fenton or Jazz whenever they were in harms' way. So why would Jack use it towards Phantom?

And how the heck did Jack know he was half ghost?

Once Walker was captured in the Thermos, Danny turned to Jack and their eyes locked

"Okay People. Nothing to see here!" Jack called out to everyone before turning to Danny. "Meet me back at the house Phantom. In the Op Center"

"Okay?" Danny said worried.

0000

A few minutes later,

Danny was waiting in the Op center in ghost form. He figured he at least owed his Dad a thanks.

Suddenly, the refrigerator opened and Jack stepped out of the secret door. He looked around and saw Danny with the thermos

"Thanks for your help Da…Jack" Danny said quickly catching himself

"You can cut the act Danny. I know" Jack said with a small smile

If Jack had any doubts, the clueless look on Danny's face that was a classic look on Danny Fenton would have dissipated any doubts

"I…I don't know what you're talking about" Danny argued

"Perhaps THIS might help" Jack said going over to the security camera system and replayed an all too familiar scene to Danny causing him to slap his face.

It was the video of the accident.

"I thought you guys didn't get that security camera until after the Guys in White bought the lab!" Danny said

"No. We let it be known to you kids afterwards as I wanted to know what they were up to" Jack explained "After that, your mother and I realized that we hadn't checked the tapes in ages so I volunteered to view them while she took Jazz."

Jack then turned to his son who was now looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Danny, instead of answering, just brought up a few tapes and played them for his father. Jack watched himself rant and rave about catching the ghost boy and 'ripping him apart molecule by molecule'

"Oh yeah" Jack muttered as if just now recalling it. "Sorry about that. But for the record, I thought you were a full ghost"

"So what made you realize that I wasn't?" Danny asked

"Because SOMEONE forgot to take out the trash leaving me with that chore." Jack said. "For further notice, you might not want to throw away your bandages in the bathroom trashcan"

"From my fight with Skulker!" Danny recalled feeling stupid.

"Danny. If you were being hurt by a ghost, then you should have at least told us that a ghost was bothering you"

"I can usually handle Skulker myself" Danny argued. "Just, he had an upgrade I wasn't expecting and I got careless."

"Anyways, I did a DNA test on the blood on the bandages and found that it was human coated with ectoplasm indicating that you're not full ghost, but only part" Jack said. "I went to go look for you to confront you only to find you in trouble"

"Yeah. Thanks for the help with that" Danny said again a bit more sincerely.

"What was that about anyways?"

"Well Dad," Danny sighed. "Remember that time when Mom was mad at you because you forgot her anniversary and you two went to Arkansas, but left the present?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was cleaning the lab and I accidentally knocked the present into the ghost zone. I went in to get it and Walker, that white ghost you were fighting, caught me with it. He didn't give me a chance to explain myself and sentenced me to 1000 years of ghost prision. Well, as I had misunderstood Mom and was thinking that you two were on the verge of divorce, I figured that you two couldn't wait 1000 years so I broke out. Walker wasn't too happy so he figured that if he made my life a living prison, ghost prison would be better for me."

"Hence the overshadowing the mayor I overheard you mention"

"Yeah. By the way, sorry about firing at you and Mom that day. I thought you two were overshadowed and I was trying to knock the ghost out"

"No harm was done…except for these past seven months of me and your Mom hating half of you. But not anymore" Jack said.

"Mom knows too?"

"No. I only saw that tape day before yesterday" Jack admitted. "But if you want to tell your Mom, I'll be right here with you. Who DOES know?"

"Jazz, Sam, and Tucker" Danny said figuring it would be safer NOT to mention Vlad.

"Well, you're going to have to tell me about all your fights and show me all your powers"

"Uh…not ALL Dad" Danny said. "You don't want to be in the range of my ghostly wail. If you think the damages I do now with just my ecto-blasts are bad, this is ten times worse"

"You're that powerful? How would you like to be my side-kick?"

0000

A few days later,

"Hey Sam" Tucker Foley greeted

"Hey Tucker" Sam Manson greeted as they met outside the Nasty Burger. "How was your trip?"

"Great! Yours?"

"A week on a ship going to Hawaii with my parents. What do YOU think?"

"Well, it would be great for me, but considering you…not so much" Tucker mused

Suddenly Danny walked up with his cell phone up to his ear.

"Yes….yes…no….yes…yes….Dad…yes, but I've got to go. I'll see you at home" Danny said before hanging up and turned to his friends. "Hey guys"

"Hey Danny" they greeted

"So, any ghost troubles?" Tucker asked

"Skulker got a new upgrade and Walker tried to publically arrest me" Danny said as if it was an ordinary occurrence.

"What happened?" Sam asked

"well, lets just say that if you two ever become halfas, don't throw any used bandages away in trashcans. Burn them" Danny said

"Your Dad found out you're a halfa?" Tucker whispered.

"Actually, yes, but he knew I was Phantom ahead of time by viewing the security tapes"

"I thought he got those after the Guys in White bought out Fenton Works!" Sam exclaimed

"Well, he seems to be taking it okay, though he's CONSTANTLY on me about ghosts and which of his inventions work" Danny said "And he wants me as his side-kick which lately I've been going with, but that's still up in the air as Mom's been away. We're going to ask Jazz if we should just go on and tell Mom about Phantom or if we should see how long it takes for her to figure it out"

"We leave you for one week and your secret is blown" Tucker teased

"It would have been blown with or without you" Danny argued. "I've already asked Clockwork if we could rewind time so that Dad never sees that tapes, but it's better for the future this way apparently"

"What of Walker?" Sam asked a bit worried

"Custody of the Observants after I reminded them about Undergrowth and Vortex and who defeated them" Danny explained. "And his goons are with the Guys in White. I haven't told Dad about Vlad yet for advantage purposes. But…"

"But?"

"I really owe Dad so much" Danny said. "He saved me from going back to Ghost Jail and knowing Walker, he probably has a cell that's useless for humans or ghosts to get out of. If he hadn't been coming to confront me about being Fenton…for Mom to come home to find me gone…not to mention you two and Jazz…and Dad not knowing…Dad really came through for me"

"I've noticed that about your Dad" Sam said. "Most of the time he's useless, but when it comes to protecting his family, I wouldn't want to be against him"

"He's a real hero isn't he?" Tucker asked

"Yeah" Danny agreed

0000

At Vlad's manor,

Vlad was watching the conversation via security bug.

"UGH!" Vlad exclaimed as he got up to barf

The End

A/N: If you want to see Maddie finding out, please P.M. me or review and tell me if you think she should figure it out herself or be told. You have until January 1st.


End file.
